


Can I have this dance?

by rosegoldpearls



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Mentioned Racism, Nothing too explicit, PT being #1 Proud Dad, Philip being adorable, Yes the title is a High School Musical reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldpearls/pseuds/rosegoldpearls
Summary: “When you meet the one who changes the way your heart beats, dance with them to that rhythm for as long as the song lasts.” - Kirk Diedrich





	Can I have this dance?

Anne had always loved stories. She remembered the joy in snuggling up beside her Mama, on the thin and uncomfortable cot they called bed. WD, six years older, would sit nearby, pretending not to care as much as he did as their Mama delved deep into her imagination to conjure a tale of love, hope, and life.

 

Falling asleep to her mother’s warm, comforting voice was something that Anne deeply missed. Her stories would always find their way into Anne’s dreams, where she was the princess, and the world wasn’t cruel. In her dreams, Anne would be taken by the hand, a light kiss pressed against the back of it. Her prince would lead her onto the dance floor, twirling her to the music, laying a soft kiss against her lips.

 

The music and the emotion would follow Anne into her waking hours, where she would beam and spin as they were put to work. Back then, Anne hadn’t been aware of her status in society. Back then, she was just a little girl, dreaming about love and happiness. As she grew, Anne learned to keep her dreams to herself. There had been one time where she had been caught, dancing along the narrow path. The daughters of the rich man who had bought Anne’s parents had teased her mercilessly when the little girl had revealed what she was doing. Practicing her dancing for when she met her prince.

 

The words that had spilled from their lips had been cruel, meant to sting and shame. What would a prince ever want with a colored girl like her? Colored people weren’t worth the love and affection of someone as wealthy and sophisticated as a prince! Their laughter had followed her as she ran all the way to her family’s shack, bursting through the door with tears streaming down her face.

 

WD had been home at the time, having just returned from the fields. He had swept her up in his arms, shushing her and soothing her. Through sobs, Anne had told her brother of all the horrible words they had thrown at her. Some of the words she didn’t understand, but she had seen how the other people like her had reacted to them. They were mean, she knew that. Unfair.

 

WD’s hold had tightened on her as he tried to rectify the damage that had been done. He didn’t know how to tell his sister that although the girls had been cruel and mean, they hadn’t exactly been wrong. Colored people were not viewed the same way. To the rich, they were slaves, they were the help. No more, no less. They were stock, much like cattle.

 

Instead, WD rocked his sister softly, turning to look at her. “Annie, people like them, they’re small-minded. No matter what they say, or do, they can never take your dreams from you, your heart. No one can take your worth, so long as you know what it is right here, in your heart. Keep dreaming, Annie, and you’ll always fly high above them.”

 

There had been many more incidents as Anne grew that tried to contradict her brother’s words. Painful incidents, heartbreaking incidents. There were times where she felt bitter about his words. Her dreams wouldn’t help silence her growling stomach, for example. Nor would it keep them warm and healthy in times where all they had were the clothes on their back.

 

However, other times, his words were the only things that kept Anne going. She could always dream for a better life, for both of them. They may be colored, but maybe, just maybe, they could be happy one day. Safe, even. As long as they had each other, and a dream to follow, they would be ok.

 

Over time, her dreams changed. Some were dark, and scary. Others were light, and happy. Some were downright cruel, reminding her of very real moments in her life that she would much rather forget. However, there was one dream that seemed to stick with her, no matter how old she got.

 

It was the story her mother used to tell her. The one with the prince who loved the princess for who she was, not the color of her skin. The one where they lived happily ever after, sharing a love that was strong and unwavering despite what life threw at them. It was the dream that made Anne feel warm from the inside out, her heart a flutter with hopes that she would one day feel such a love in her waking hours.

 

Just when she had become convinced that such a thing didn’t truly exist, Anne met Philip.

 

Their connection was strong right off the bat. Anne could still remember the feeling inside when she locked eyes with him for the first time. That warm sensation had filled her, releasing a flurry of butterflies inside her. Her heart had constricted, causing her breath to leave her in a rush. What had struck her most was that those same feelings were reflected in his eyes.

 

Anne had known then, Philip Carlyle was her prince.

 

Their relationship had not been easy, both of them stubborn and scared of different things. The world around them hadn’t made things any easier, and his parents words still stung even months later. But oh, it was the best thing she had ever experienced. Even better than her dream.

 

Meeting him for the first time had been breath-taking. Almost losing him, watching the fire burn down the building around him, had been heart-stopping. Kissing him, well that had been something found only in fairytales.

 

After the circus had rebuilt in a new location, Anne and Philip had become official, their love shining for the world to see. Whilst they both preferred to lay low, choosing their own company, they had still faced their fair of backlash. However, with the circus by their side, the fears from before struggled to find a home with them anymore.

 

Still, Philip couldn’t hide his surprise when atop his mail pile, a pristine envelope was found. The elegant handwriting on the front seemed to peak his interest, and Anne watched as he hurriedly unfolded it, his brow furrowing.

 

“What is it?” She asked, pulling her shawl tighter around her.

 

“An invitation,” Philip answered, turning the paper for her to see. “An old friend of mine from college has gotten engaged. He has invited us to attend the celebration party, and eventually, the wedding.”

 

Anne tried to hide her disappointment. Memories of their meeting with the Queen came rushing back, where Philip and PT had been presented as respectable people, the circus acts presented as nothing more than props. However, as her eyes scanned the paper, she reached out and took it, drinking the words in.

 

“Dear Philip,

 

Whilst I am apologetic for the long break in between correspondence, I promise you, it has been worth it. You remember Elizabeth Corcoran, yes? The woman I met whilst in England? Somehow, I have convinced her to marry me, and both of us would be delighted to have you as a guest as we celebrate our upcoming union. The party will be held at my estate in New York on the 21st of July, this year. Please do wear your finest, you know how mother is. Only the best!

 

Sincerely,

Timothy Wainwright

 

P.S. If she is comfortable with it, Elizabeth and I would love to meet this Anne Wheeler that has captured your heart so. We understand if she does not wish to attend, but if she is so inclined, I can promise you the upmost respect will be held for both her, and you.”

 

Anne felt a strange emotion inside of her, her brown eyes stinging slightly. Philip noticed, he knew her too well sometimes. He moved to stand before her, sliding his muscled arms around her waist.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Philip whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. “They’ll understand. Timothy and Elizabeth, they’re good people.”

 

Anne studied the paper for a long moment, swallowing thickly.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Philip’s eyebrows rose, “You will?”

 

“They’re your friends,” Anne nodded. “His words, they’re friendly. I don’t want you to miss out on celebrating your friend’s happiness, and I chose not to go, you would stay with me.”

 

“Of course I would,” Philip agreed. “But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable just to make me happy.”

 

“I won’t be uncomfortable,” Anne decided. “I’ll have you.”

 

“Forever,” Philip agreed. He plucked the paper from her hands, sliding his fingertips under her chin. When she smiled, he tipped her head up and kissed her.

 

***

 

“And, a little bit of blush here,” Lettie waved the makeup brush around Anne’s cheeks, tongue poking out in concentration. “There! You’re all finished.”

 

Anne’s eyes slid towards where Charity sat with her daughters. The girls looked on in awe as Lettie stepped away, revealing Anne’s finished look.

 

“You look like a princess!” Helen exclaimed, delightedly squealing as she bounded over to hug Anne. Judging by the looks on Lettie, Charity and Caroline’s faces, Helen wasn’t lying.

 

Anne slowly turned towards the floor length mirror in Charity’s bedroom, a gasp gently falling from her lips at the sight before her.

 

The dress she wore cost more than anything Anne had ever owned, and it was beautiful. The dress was a blush color, somewhere between pink and peach, a warm hue that set to highlight her darker skin rather than dull it. The layered skirt swirled around her legs, the bodice tight and covered in little, shiny sequins. The wrap that went with it was lace, woven with fabric that matched that of the skirt.

 

Charity had pulled her hair up in an elegant updo, pulling out strands of hair that curled around to frame her face. There was a gorgeous hair clip fastened just above the bun that rested against her neck, sparkling as it caught the light.

 

Lettie had done her makeup, covering her eyelids in a warm tone, and her lips in a rosy pink color. Her eyes were dark, drawing the most attention, and they sparkled with unshed tears as she took herself in.

 

“No crying, it will ruin the makeup,” Lettie gave her an affectionate squeeze. Anne giggled, squeezing the woman back. She picked up her skirt and turned around, beaming at the friends who had become family.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It was our pleasure,” Charity smiled back. She reached behind her to pick up the strappy shoes to match the dress, and Anne was relieved to see they were flats. How anyone walked around in heels, she would never know.

 

As she slipped them on, the doorbell sounded from downstairs. Helen and Caroline squealed, rushing out to greet Philip. Charity and Lettie lingered, telling Anne to come down whenever she was ready.

 

Anne watched them go, turning to look at herself one last time. She could hear laughter coming from downstairs and smiled. She knew the girls were probably the cause of the laughter. They had had WD doubled over when he and his sister had arrived earlier in the day.

 

They were all down there now, waiting for her. The girls, Charity, Lettie, PT, WD.

 

Philip.

 

Her stomach fluttered as she glanced upwards. Anne’s thoughts went to her mother, and she knew that somewhere, her mother was watching her.

 

With an emotional intake of breath, Anne headed for the door. She faltered when she made it to the stairs, and stopped to take a deep breath. When her heartbeat returned to an acceptable level, Anne appeared at the stop of the stairs, and began making her way down.

 

The women in the room waited excitedly to see the men’s individual reactions. PT looked proud, sparing a glance towards his daughters. One day, they would descend the stairs much like Anne, ready to start their lives with a suitor of their choice. It all made him a little emotional.

 

WD’s reaction almost broke her. He looked so proud as she ducked her head, and smiled at him. His eyes shone, and Anne knew he was thinking of everything that had led them to this point.

 

As she reached the second to last step, her eyes fell to Philip, and Anne swore that for a moment, she stopped breathing.

 

The look of pure, untamed love that shone in his eyes almost knocked her back. He was smiling - no, beaming - at her, his lips parted in awe. He stepped forward the same time she did, reaching out to grasp her hand in his.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Philip whispered as he kissed the back of her hand.

 

Anne smiled back at him, a blush rising in her face.

 

The sound of a camera going off brought their attention to PT, who shot them a wink as he reloaded. After a few more photos, and a few hugs, Philip led her to the carriage that waited for them outside.

 

Once comfortable, Anne leaned into Philip, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. They spent the ride to the Wainwright estate in silence, the only communication being in soft kisses and gentle touches.

 

When the driver stopped and announced their arrival, Philip shifted, grasping her hand in his. Anne shot him a smile and inhaled deeply. She was ready.

 

***

 

True to their reputation, Timothy Wainwright and Elizabeth Corcoran were good people. When Philip stopped to congratulate them, and introduce them to Anne, neither one of them looked at her any different. Elizabeth instantly complimented her dress, talking about how she loved the color but it washed her out. Timothy simply grinned and told Philip that he understood now why he had run off to join the circus. Philip had simply nudged his friend in good fun.

 

“We’re really glad you decided to come,” Elizabeth gushed. “Both of you. We know how hard it has been for you both.”

 

“Yes, we admire you both for managing to break free. Society’s rules, most of them are stupid,” Timothy agreed. “Much like the people who impose them.”

 

Elizabeth tried to hide a giggle, shushing her soon to be husband, “Don’t let anyone hear you being so honest. They’d perish from shock.”

 

“Well it would certainly make the party one to talk about,” Timothy teased.

 

As the conversation went on, Anne found she really did enjoy their company. Elizabeth began talking with her about wedding plans, making Anne promise that she would come and drag Philip by the ear if need be. She also made Anne promise to keep Philip from making any speeches, and as Anne watched Timothy and Philip, she understood why. The pair were like children, brothers even. They were constantly teasing, shoving and messing up each other’s hair with lighthearted jabs.

 

“Have they always been this way?” Anne asked.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Elizabeth nodded, her English accent tipped with humor. “Children, the both of them. Actually no, children are better behaved.” Elizabeth snapped her fingers, calling the laughing men to attention. “Boys, parties are no places for animals. Please do try to reign it in.”

 

“But mother...” Philip whined dramatically, shooting Elizabeth a cheeky wink. Elizabeth gasped and swatted his arm.

 

“Hush, you! I am far too young to have a son in his twenties,” Elizabeth stated.

 

“You’re getting old now, Philip,” Timothy decided. “Perhaps we’ll be attending your engagement party soon enough.”

 

Anne ducked her head, a flush rising up her neck. An engagement? Did Philip want that for them? Could they even have it? There were laws in place that said no, but there were other ways to be married. Did she want that? Did he?

 

“I doubt it would be anything like this, but perhaps you’ll get an invite,” Philip replied calmly.

 

Anne’s head whipped up and she found Philip staring directly at her. His eyes shone with love, and her heart skipped a beat.

 

“That is, if she’ll have me,” Philip finished, tipping his glass in her direction.

 

Anne bit down on her bottom lip, “Perhaps I’ll consider it if I’m asked.”

 

“When,” Philip corrected, and Anne knew intrinsically that it was a promise.

 

“Alright, Tim, let’s leave these lovebirds to it,” Elizabeth grinned, taking her man’s arm. “Your lady requests a dance.”

 

“Then a dance she will have.”

 

As the couple of the hour left, Philip slipped up beside Anne, boldly slipping his arm around her waist. Anne knew people were looking, whispering even, but Timothy and Philip had made it very clear that there would be no trouble tonight.

 

“Can I get you another drink?” Philip asked, squeezing her hip.

 

“Yes, please,” Anne nodded. Her mouth felt very dry all of a sudden as his blue eyes drank her in. A shiver ran up her spine, and Philip smirked, having noticed.

 

“Oh, hush,” she rolled her eyes. He chuckled warmly, leaning in to press his lips against her warm cheek.

 

As he left, Anne glanced out towards the dance floor. Couples twirled around, smiling and laughing, and Anne felt a pang go through her. Philip had asked her to dance earlier in the night, but she had declined, asking for time to warm up to the party first. Philip had agreed, happy to give Anne whatever she needed.

 

“I can hardly believe he’s actually brought her,” a hushed voice sounded from beside her. Anne’s eyes slid to the side, and she spotted the source. Two women stood by a large potted plant, unaware they were within earshot. “I mean, really, it’s bad enough he gave up his fortune for her. Now he brings her here, to us?”

 

The other woman scoffed a laugh, “Philip Carlyle has always stood out. Too bad now, it’s for the wrong reason.”

 

“I bet I could still sway him,” Woman number 1 grinned. “He seems easy enough to snatch. I mean, he hasn’t even danced with her.”

 

“Maybe she can’t dance,” Woman number 2 laughed. “I bet the only parties she has ever attended were ones she’s worked at. Maybe he brought her so she could fetch him drinks. Maybe she’s here to clean up after us.”

 

As the woman laughed, Anne felt anger seeping into her, settling deep into her bones. The two woman reminded her of those two little girls, and all of their horrible words came rushing back. To her horror, wetness stung her eyes, and Anne dropped her head.

 

She gathered her skirt, and rushed outside, not sparing a glance to anyone she passed. Once outside, the cold night air hit her skin, and her eyes began to sting a little less.

 

Anne collapsed onto a bench outside, catching her breath as horrible voices hurled insults at her from inside of her own head. Her breath was leaving her in short pants, her heart crumbling under the weight of their words.

 

The door behind her opened, and footsteps came rushing towards her.

 

“Anne!” Philip called, stopping to kneel before her. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

As his hand came to rest on her cheek, she turned her head away, and shook it.

 

“Nothing, I’m just... I’m ....”

 

“Anne, did something happen?”

 

The tenderness and concern in his voice caused her eyes to water again, and she tipped her head upwards.

 

“What are you doing?” Philip whispered, taking her hand.

 

“Trying not to cry,” she replied honestly. “The girls will kill me if they find I’ve ruined my makeup.”

 

Philip huffed a laugh despite himself. Anne glanced down at him, sniffling away the last of her tears.

 

“Love, talk to me,” He pleaded.

 

“It’s nothing. I just... I was reminded that not everyone is as kind as Timothy and Elizabeth. As you.” Anne pursed her lips. “There were two women talking about me. I don’t know if I was supposed to hear but I did. They figured that you brought me to clean up and fetch you drinks.”

 

“Oh, Anne -“

 

“It’s not that bad,” Anne stood, and began to pace. “I’ve been told worse, called worse. I know you brought me tonight because you love me. But they just reminded me... I haven’t told you much about my childhood.”

 

Philip shook his head, “No, you haven’t. You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Anne decided. “Some day I’ll tell you everything but... when I was little, my mama used to tell me stories. We didn’t have any books, Mama couldn’t read anyway, so she’d make them up. She’d tell me stories until I fell asleep, and then my dreams were filled with them. There was one dream in particular that was my favorite.”

 

Philip remained silent, letting her carry on.

 

“In the dream, my Prince would take my hand and we’d dance. That’s all. But I would feel his love for me, and my love for him. We’d be happy, and free to hold each other. Free to enjoy life, enjoy the music. When I’d wake up, I’d dance my way through the day,” Anne smiled then, affectionately. “Mama and WD would always call me a princess. I thought I was, sometimes. Until one day I was dancing, and the master of the house, his daughters found me.”

 

Anne sucked in a sharp breath, feeling suddenly as small as she had that day. “They laughed at me,” she whispered. “I told them about my dream, and they laughed at me. They told me I’d never be worth a prince’s love. Not when I was colored. They told me I’d never dance, never be worth a man’s time and affection. I ran home and cried the rest of the day.”

 

“They were wrong.”

 

Anne smiled sadly at him, “I know that, now. I don’t blame them anymore either, not really. They were taught that I was less, that’s not their fault. Perhaps they’ve changed since then, though I don’t care to find out if that’s true. Still, their words stuck with me, and hearing them repeated in much the same sense tonight... it got to me.”

 

“Of course it would,” Philip stepped towards her, cupping her cheek. “You have a heart, unlike them.”

 

Anne laughed, leaning into his touch, “I’ll be ok in a minute. You can go back inside.”

 

“I’d rather be here,” Philip promised. “Besides, I can’t walk away knowing you’ve never slow danced before. A woman like you should be swept off her feet.”

 

Anne rolled her eyes at his compliment, then lowered her head, “I don’t know if I’m up to dancing at the party. Not with all of those people watching me.”

 

“Who said anything about the party?” Philip grinned, wrapping his hand around hers. He raised his hand, motioning for her to twirl before he gathered her in his arms, swaying to the soft music that emanated from the building.

 

“I’ve wanted to dance with you all night,” Philip whispered, pulling her closer. Anne lay her head against his chest, gripping his hand. “You’re the only one I want to dance with.”

 

“Forever?” Anne whispered.

 

“Forever,” Philip confirmed. “Because you, Anne Wheeler, you are worth more to me than anything else in this world. Money, status. It means nothing without you. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, but choosing you has been the best decision I’ve ever made. You are so worthy of being loved. It is I who is unworthy of you.”

 

“That’s not true,” Anne raised her head. “You’re one of the best men I’ve ever known.”

 

“Because of you,” Philip continued. “You inspired my heart. You made me want to change my world. Our world.”

 

Anne beamed at him as they continued to sway. She reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb along his face.

 

“I love you, Philip Carlyle.”

 

“And I love you, Anne Wheeler. Always.”


End file.
